Interactions between computer processing units and computer memories are regulated by triggering events. The triggering events may be the rising edge, the falling edge, and the rising and falling edges of a clock. For example, double data rate (DDR) dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips have been made using both rising and falling edges of a delay lock loop (DLL) clock signal to trigger data transfers from the DRAM.